The Darkness Files
by RaeEcho
Summary: So a self-taught apprentice wizard, an alcoholic Fist of God, a paranoid were-lemur, a CPA with anger issues, and human all walk into a bar... And must come together to save the world. Based on Dresden Files combined with World of Darkness Roleplay.


A/N- This was a role play that took place in the great land of nerds on vacation, and decided that since I enjoyed it so much, I should share it with the world. I had to change some things to keep my plot going, but for the most part its as same as I could get. Really, I'm only writing this to entertain my fellow players. Enjoy.

* * *

Dedicated to: The kinda noble Mr. Bloom, Armok the spineless, Gideon the not-so-great, and to a grumpy CPA.

* * *

**The Curious Case of Gideon Gray**

Chalk was everywhere. Which is normal due to chalk's ability to spread to the strangest places when being used. It was on his fingers, on his clothes, and if young Gideon Gray were to look in one of the many mirrors placed around his dorm, he would see the offending substance on his forehead and the tips of a few strands of his dark hair. However, the place where the chalk was most noticeable was on the tile floor of Gideon's bedroom. Standing as a stark contrast to the dark colored tile, the white circle, almost a half an inch in length, took up a majority of the floor space. After all, it appeared as if nothing was allowed to touch the circle.

Books for classes, a strange amount of unknown substance in jars, and a few less than savory smelling articles of clothing were thrown haphazardly across the few pieces of furniture in the room. If a passerby had happened to find themselves in the street below his dorm at that time, they could even see the mound of shoes that were littering his window seal. All in the name of protect his almost perfect circle from smudging.

The only other object in the room that even appeared to be handled with some form of care was a book that was placed on Gideon's bed. The cracked leather of its cover had made itself at home on the sheets, and the frail looking pages stayed completely in place, because of the expert crafting of the books spine. The lettering on the cover had long ago faded, but with enough time and effort, foreign, handwritten words could be read. This book was not an average possession an unemployed college student. Younger books could be found in a museum. Yet, there it was on Gideon's bed surrounded by a few candy bar wrappers.

For you see, that book had a particular cause for being there. For some unfathomable reason Gideon Gray had found the utmost interest in something that rested between its pages, and even though it was against his nature, he could be found consulting the book for every step he had made during the night. It had told him what to use, the exact specification his circle needed to be, not that he listened, and whatever the next step would be after that. He hadn't gotten that far yet.

After admiring his circle for a bit longer than he needed to, Gideon walked carefully over to his bed. As he went, he wiped his chalky figures on the fabric of his pants, leaving small finger streaks on the dark clothing. Picking up his book with newly cleaned hands, he read the next set of words at a rapid pace. Whether or not he could read that fast was a mystery, but he still managed to finish the remainder of the page in less than twenty seconds.

Gideon slammed the book shut and threw it back onto its former resting place, he knew all that he needed to know. Still being mindful of his circle, Gideon made his way out of the circle's perimeter's. Stepping a good distance away, or as good a distance as his dorm allowed, Gideon reached into his back pocket and removed his metal police baton. With one practiced swing, the baton expanded to its full length. Symbols decorated the grip and ran down the sides in a spiral pattern. A steady low-grade amount of power radiated from it, and now with his baton in hand, Gideon started his spell. He began to gather his will power, transferring it directly through himself and into the circle, and with each second's passing, Gideon's confidence grew.

Along with it, the intense feeling of wrongness that had been present since the beginning, made itself known once more, not that Gideon noticed or cared. As Gideon continued the process, he began to chant words he read not a minute before. He was confident that he had the proper pronunciation down. The words fell off his lips in a slow, steady stream. With each syllable, his voice grew louder and louder. The air inside the circle crackled and shifted, but so did the space directly outside the chalk, which he would have noticed if not for its proximity to the circle.

As Gideon's crescendo reached its limits, the air shifted, and as if a fuse had finally been lit, an explosion ransacked the dorm. Papers flew around the room, the room shook, furniture fell, and what ever wasn't bolted down rattled and shifted. Without warning, Gideon was thrown against the wall, his head banging painfully against the plaster as he struck. His eyes blurred, and the room spun around him. He could hear bits and pieces of what used to be his room fall around him. How he heard it over the ringing in his ears surprised him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. To say that his head hurt would be an understatement.

His spell had busted, he was slowly slipping into unconsciousness, and for some odd reason he swore that his dorm had acquired a draft. But above all else, the last thought Gideon had before he slipped into the blackness of head trauma was that whatever he had just tried to summon was free, not that he could remember exactly what it was he was trying to do in the first place.

* * *

A/N- Hooray. Chapter one completion. So much happiness.


End file.
